


Mission Accomplished

by CatNip_618



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: The Oracle gives me a vision to prevent a man’s suicide. A mad chase ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short oneshot. Based off a dream I had last night...

**Mission Accomplished**

_He hooked the black scarf to a part of the dryer and wrapped it around his neck, tightly. The man then turned on the machine and it began to turn, with his head inside it, tightening the scarf around his neck even more..._

I gasped, thrown out of the vision and looked at the Oracle. “Thank you,” I said, bowing deeply, “I will prevent these unfortunate events from occurring.”

And then I ran.

Managing to track him down, my clueless family along for the ride, I saw the old Professor talking with one of his colleagues, Minnie at the final store I had narrowed down in my hunt. It made me nervous when I saw he had wrapped a maroon scarf loosely around his neck, and was discreetly pulling on the end, tightening it. And he was in a aisle that sold scarves.

_Oh no, you don’t!_

Somehow, he knew what I was up to and bolted, ignoring the calls of Minnie and I ignoring the calls of my family, resulting in a mad chase to stop the suicidal man. H read faster than me and I was beyond frustrated and panicked.

We dove through shelves of the store and ended up outside the building, where he made a sharp turn to a little pond and I picked up speed. But it was too late.

When I rounded the corner, he was slumped in the water, still and unmoving. My family was calling my name in confusion and I groaned, telling them he was dead. But then I got a strange sense of alertness and jumped into the pond and hoisted the dead man onto my lap and started chest compressions. Once I reached thirty, I hesitated, because it was weird to “kiss” your teacher, but I quickly banished the thought and breathed into his mouth, startled when his bright blue eyes snapped open and he grew from confused to indignant and frustrated that he had survived, despite being revived. I felt smug and very relieved that I had saved him and as he was helped to move, reality began to fade and I awoke I my bed. Seeing the light of my alarm clock, I smiled and thought,

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
